This invention relates to a return address label dispenser and is an improvement on the dispenser shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,747. The dispenser illustrated in my patent embodied a separate top which supported the friction roller and operating knobs and the top was removable to permit loading the dispenser with address labels. This construction was expensive to manufacture, somewhat difficult to assemble and required a separate carton for each dispenser for shipping. In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, I designed a lightweight cardboard dispenser having a folding bottom for loading the dispenser with a stack of labels and the friction wheel was supported at the top of the dispenser by means of a rivet. The spring for forcing the stack up against the friction wheel was replaced by a compressible foam plastic which was accessible through an opening in the folding bottom. The cardboard dispenser had the disadvantage that it would not stand upright due to the folding bottom and the cardboard dispenser was subject to crushing during shipment particularly at the bottom portion below the end of the label stack.
My present invention dispenses labels by the same method disclosed in my aforesaid patent but embodies an improved simple construction which permits for ease in assembly, shipping and more economical manufacture and overcomes all the disadvantages of my prior constructions.